Captain Vor
|-|Captain Vor= |-|Corrupted Vor= Summary Captain (formerly Admiral) Vor is a recurring antagonist in Warframe, serving as the game's first boss and threat to the Tenno. Captain Vor is primarily known for his passionate hatred for the Tenno and his deep fascination in their powers, attempting to harness the might of their Warframes as a demonstration of the burning love he has for the Grineer Hierarchy and the Twin Queens, however his persistence to go above and beyond tends to result in failure, which he will accept without question. He is depicted as an aged, handicapped Grineer who has lost three of his limbs and an eye, of which he makes up with his own unique, brown, heavy suit of armor. Much of the armoring covers the entirety of his body with pipe hoses strewn all over, along with mechanical body parts replacing both of his legs, his right arm and his right eye. He also possesses a special key-shaped socket on his left chest reserved for his Orokin Key, of which he often uses it for multiple purposes. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely Low 6-B, possibly higher | At least Low 7-C, likely Low 6-B, possibly higher Name: Vor Origin: Warframe Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least in his 60's Classification: Grineer Captain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and agility, Expert strategist, adept in swordsmanship, skilled marksman, can create forcefields, Teleportation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Technology Manipulation and Mind Control via Ascaris, Immortality (Type 8), Self-Resurrection via Janus Key | Invulnerability, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 7, & 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Intangibility, possible Telepathy Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level (Comparable to the other warframes and the likes of Inaros who was capable of performing this feat), possibly higher | At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level, possibly higher(Vastly superior to his previous self. Can battle evenly with four Tenno at once) Speed: Massively Hypersonic, possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can fight on even ground against Volt and other Tenno) | Same as before, possibly Nigh-Omnipresent within the Void (Exists as void energy, which is everywhere within the Void) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Comparable to Rhino) Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class+, likely Small Country Class, possibly higher | At least Small Town Class+, likely Small Country Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level (Can tank hits from Inaros and other Tenno), possibly higher | At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level, likely much higher (Can deal with the combined might of four Tenno), his regeneration and intangibility make him extremely hard to kill Stamina: Very High (Despite his age, he can fight against the Tenno without breaking a sweat) | Limitless (Hardly shows any sort of limit and can take continuous blows from Tenno and remain unfazed) Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with ranged weaponry, 8 meters with Nervos Mines, hundreds of meters with Golden Eruption Standard Equipment: Cronus, Seer, Ascaris, Nervos Mines and his Janus Key | His Janus Key, Nervos Mines and possibly Ascaris Intelligence: Given his reputation as a previous Admiral in the Grineer Hierarchy, Vor is a gifted strategist and is extremely combat savvy, thriving in the field of battle and will usually attempt to place his target in a situation where they are at a disadvantage. He is also one of the few figures among the factions that understands ancient Orokin technology and is capable of utilizing and merging it with Grineer technology to create his own weapons. | Likely the same, however he is possibly brainwashed by his own Key. Weaknesses: Incredibly overconfident, his motive to go above and beyond tends to lead him into disaster. | While his physical body cannot be harmed in this state, attacking the glowing light in his abdomen will deal harm to him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ascaris: The Ascaris is a tool based off Corpus restraints designed to keep their robotics obedient. While not a tool he typically uses offensively, Vor is capable of quickly attaching this device onto his target in the middle of battle. The Ascaris injects a nano-parasite into the host that slowly takes over their physiology until the controller has complete control over the victim. While this can be negated by the Corpus Ascaris Negator or if by chance the target attempts to resist and remove it by force, Vor's Ascaris possesses a fail-safe system against tampering, in which upon sabotage the implanted parasite will detonate and kill the host. *'Golden Eruption:' Using his Orokin Key, Vor summons pillars of lethal energy to attack his targets. *'Nervos Mine:' Vor will deploy a mine to electrocute those who enter its radius. *'Sphere Shield:' While under attack, Vor will create a shield around himself to protect him from harm for a short period of time. Key: Base | Corrupted Vor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warframe Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Military Characters Category:Clones Category:Captains Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Technology Users Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7